With continuous advancement of the science and technology, electric appliances such as TV sets and computers can now be designed in an integrated form. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a schematic partial cross-sectional view of a prior art integrated appliance. The prior art integrated appliance comprises a backplate 110, a circuit board 120 and a back cover 130. The backplate 110 is formed with a plurality of protrusions 111 for securing the circuit board 120 to the backplate 110.
The circuit board 120 is fixed to the backplate 110, and electronic components 122 on the circuit board 120 are disposed on a surface of the circuit board 120 that faces away from the backplate 110 but towards the back cover 130.
The back cover 130 has two ends thereof connected to two ends of the backplate 110 respectively, and cooperates with the backplate 110 to form a closed receiving space for protecting the circuit board 120.
In the prior art integrated appliance, the back cover 130 plays an essential role because, if the circuit board 120 is not covered by the back cover 130, the electronic components 122 on the circuit board 120 would be exposed outside directly to increase the probability that the components or circuits on the circuit board 120 are damaged. For instance, the probability that the electronic components 122 on the circuit board 120 are exposed to impacting or to a liquid would be increased if the circuit board 120 is not covered by the back cover 130. Moreover, having the circuit board 120 exposed outside during operation of the integrated appliance would also put the user under the risk of getting an electric shock. However, because manufacturing of the back cover 130 requires use of a mold, the manufacturing cost is increased by at least the mold cost and the material cost of the back cover.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide an integrated appliance having a reduced manufacturing cost.